


Night-Time

by Leowolf16



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: vigilantes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:47:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5847394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leowolf16/pseuds/Leowolf16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new vigilantes meets one of batman's villains</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night-Time

**Author's Note:**

> This writing is a bit of GCSE creative writing that I needed to do last week (I think it's good so I'm putting it online), I've spell check it just now (Didn't have spell check in the exam) but it hasn't been changed.
> 
> The original character is in first person so you won't learn their name or anything but I had a story idea with him in and it was my first time writing him so I wanted to know if the character is good from what you see here.
> 
> Oh also the creative writing title was 'Use a colour as the inspiration for a piece of writing' so the colour I picked was black so my first thought was batman.

Crash!

The sound came echoing off the walls of the alley way. I look down from where I’m stood, on the ledge of the tallest building, scanning the dark alley way.

Spotting a light and shadows, almost looking as if they were dancing on the wall. I take a few steps back from the ledge before taking a short sprint and throwing myself off the building diving down head first into the street.

Twisting around in the air I move my arm towards the sky, flicking my wrist to send a line shooting out. The line reaches a building, using a hook to attach itself. The line cause my fall to slow down enough so I break the line and land on the floor, agilely landing like a cat on my feet and putting a hand out for balance.

Looking around in night vision I spot two thugs before swiftly standing up and lunging at them. My fist connects with the biggest thug’s face as I snap a kick out to knock off the other one.

“Please no,” the biggest thug cried as he held his face on the floor, “I didn’t know he employed us”

“Shut up Jack,” the other one said, winded and clutching his ribs with mist coming out of his mouth due to the cold night air, “That’s not the bat just a pretender”

“What bat?” I ask as my curiosity spikes up, “And I’m no pretender, I’m the one that defends this city”

“You don’t know the bat, where have you been holed up in, everyone knows the bat”

“Well I don’t and I got better stuff to do than talk to you about some bat” I say as I cuff them together, slipping the handcuffs through a pipe so that they are attached to the wall.

I turn to leave putting the key for the cuffs just out of reach before flicking my wrist, shooting a new line out, and zipping up the wall, leaving me on the roof.

“Can you call the cops? Two thugs are cuffed up in the alley way” I say into my earpiece as it crackles to life

“Sure thing” Comes the reply

“Thanks”

I stand on the roof looking into a street as I breathe in a deep breath of night cool air causing a shiver to travel down my spine. I take off my night vision with a simple switch allowing me to see the darkness wrap around me. I look up to see if the moon is out even though I around know its not. 

While gazing up I started thinking about the darkness, the black of night and everything it has given me. The thrill of the excitement, adventure and danger the pitch black night holds, it makes me feel alive.

My thoughts don’t last long as I feel a shiver down my back. I’m being watching. It’s like a predator watching its prey, that’s how their watching me, waiting for the perfect moment.

They charge, to fast, to sudden as they bring some down on the back of my head. The world is spinning like on a fairground ride as I fall to the floor.

“Well look who we have here”

The voice. The tone. It makes me shiver. It makes me fear for my life.

Not much can scare me but he can, the laugh and the smile on his face it’s like I’ve met true evil. Like the demon that would finally bring me down or the lucky shot that would tear through my chest. 

This was the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please leave a comment or kudos (I'd prefer the comment though).
> 
> Also please let me know what you think of my OC, I know you don't learn much about them but that is how they would act with thugs.


End file.
